A Night in Katniss
by allhailthehutch
Summary: Katniss never complained about her sex life with Peeta, but lately it hasn't been all that great. Maybe a little adventure can reignite the spark in the bedroom?


_Hello! This is my contribution to S2SL which is wonderful charity run by the amazing Street. Thank you to Court and Lisa for fixing mistakes. You guys are amazing. Come play with me on tumblr - allhailthehutch_

I let out a deep sigh of relief when I plop down onto the sofa. Finally it's quiet. The kids are at school, Peeta went to work, and now I can enjoy the comfort of silence for a few hours before everyone gets home and I have to cook dinner.

I'm not complaining about my life because, honestly, it's perfect. But I'm exhausted as well. Two kids under the age of 10 and a husband who wakes up with the chickens. I'm a light sleeper. As soon as Peeta awakens, showers, and gets ready to head to the bakery, I'm up for the day.

I miss the days when his mouth would wake me, the intricate movements of his tongue making me come before I could even open my eyes. I can't remember the last time Peeta's gone down on me. Maybe it was my birthday or our anniversary.

We're busy. He's busy. The new bakery has taken up so much of his time, and when he comes home, all he wants to do is sleep. At night I press my ass against his crotch, hoping to wake him for a quickie, but he mumbles something and starts snoring again. I now resort to using my detachable shower head to get myself off, because I'm incredibly frustrated and Peeta is not getting the hint.

We've always had a very lively and adventurous sex life. When we met in college and started dating, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. He would fuck me anywhere: the shower, my dorm, his dorm, even the back row of the library. It was hot. He set my body on fire, and I melted under the touch of his talented fingers.

I can still remember the first time he nudged my legs open and tasted me for the first time. It was an-out-of-body experience. His tongue was slow and tantalizing as it moved through my slick, swollen folds. Even though I know the entire floor heard me, I couldn't control the string of profanities that left my mouth. Peeta took his time, unlike other guys whom I've been with. He enjoyed making me squirm. We hadn't even been dating that long when Peeta suggested it.

He was wedged between my legs, a smile dancing on his lips. I was so nervous being completely exposed to him, but Peeta looked at me with a straight face, not missing a beat, and said, "You have an exquisite vagina."

I slammed my legs shut, backing up against the headboard. There was no way I was going to let him do that. Who even says something like that? But Peeta trailed his fingers up my leg slowly, past my thigh, and stopped right near my entrance. His eyes begged me for permission, and I really needed to come.

I slowly opened my legs back up, waiting for Peeta to make his first move.

It was so intimate, but he made me feel like I was riding this incredible high that I never wanted to come down from. After that, I was completely addicted and couldn't get enough of his mouth.

I shouldn't have been surprised when I got pregnant. We were young and sometimes irresponsible. I sucked at remembering to take my birth control, and Peeta never remembered to put on a condom. We were always so caught up in the moment that the little details never mattered to us.

My body was pressed against his dorm room's door, Peeta's lips sucking and nibbling on my neck as his fingers rubbed my clit through the thin fabric of my panties. His cock was pressing against my thigh. "Isn't Finnick here?"

Peeta shook his head, dipping between the space between my breasts, flicking his tongue over my hardened nipple. "Does it really matter?"

My wet panties and pulsing clit made me care less about an audience. I needed Peeta, and I needed him bad. When the door opened and we stumbled to his bed, I looked and saw that Finnick's side of the room was empty. Our clothes fell to the floor, piece by piece, until Peeta was hovering over me naked, his eyes dark with desire.

"Fuck, I think I'm out of condoms," he cursed.

"It's fine," I told him with a kiss on his lips. "Just pull out, okay?"

Peeta nodded before sliding inside of me without any barrier. Fucking him without a condom always felt better. I knew Peeta enjoyed it.

His hands slid between us, finding my clit and rubbing it as his hips thrust against mine swiftly. It wasn't going to take long for me to come. Peeta had been teasing me all night at Madge's party, his fingers dipping below the waistband of my panties, his breath tickling my neck as he hugged me from behind, his erection pressing against my ass. I was so worked up that I needed him before we even got back to his dorm.

"Katniss, you're so fucking hot," he said between hard thrusts. "I'm gonna come soon."

It was only a few more moments before I was clenching around him, feeling him pulse inside of me. "Oh shit, Katniss. I can't ..." He collapsed beside me with a sigh. "I forgot to pull out! Fuck! You just felt so good."

I curled up next to him, snuggling into his muscular chest. "It's okay. We should be fine."

Yeah, well I was wrong about that. When I kept waking up to throw up, I knew in my gut that I was pregnant.

20 years old. Still in college. Pregnant. It wasn't the life I had chosen, but I was so thankful to have Peeta by my side. He proposed, and I made him promise me it wasn't just because I got knocked up.

He told me that he had bought the ring months before I even told him.

Marriage and babies changed our relationship. When Peeta held our daughter Gracie for the first time, his blue eyes filled with tears. All he could do was thank me for making him a dad. Peeta is the perfect father. I always knew he would be. It didn't matter that we were young and had no money; we loved each other and wanted to make a life together.

Finding time to have sex was a little bit more difficult. There wasn't much time for foreplay because the second we fell on the bed, Gracie would start to cry. I ached to feel him inside of me again, but nothing really ruins the mood like a screaming baby.

We found time between our busy schedules to connect, but it was never the same. Sure, on birthdays and anniversaries, I'd gladly would get on my knees and suck him off, but that was about the only time my mouth was anywhere near his dick. I love having Peeta in my mouth. He looks down at me with eyes half-open and the stupidest grin that makes my pussy ache for him. It's exhilarating knowing that I'm the one making him feel that way.

Our son Jackson was born three years later. My beautiful, blond baby boy was nothing like his older sister. Gracie was a happy, content baby. Jackson was fussy and hated to sleep.

I didn't know what it meant to be truly exhausted until he was born.

The stress of taking care of a new baby and a sprightly three year old made our sex life dwindle down to almost nothing. It wasn't a priority. Sleep and making sure everyone stayed on schedule was important.

I miss my husband. I miss the way our bodies easily move in sync with each other. I crave the mornings when I would wake up, grinding my ass into his erection, waiting for him to wake up and fuck me. I would already be soaked for him. When he would finally pull down my panties and slip inside of me with ease, my orgasm shortly followed. I miss the spontaneity of our lovemaking. Now we have to schedule when we'll have sex.

I can't count how many times we've had to pull over in some deserted parking lot and hop in the back seat because we were both so worked up. My hands were devious. I would jerk him off until he was begging me to wrap my lips around his cock, but I would never give in. I wanted him to fuck me. He would always give in.

Even when we do have sex, it's not the same. I know Peeta loves me, and I hope he still finds me attractive, but I wish he would try a little harder. He does his best but it's hard for me. I use to come without much effort, now it takes me forever and I can see that Peeta is tired. He holds out for as long as he can, but after awhile I tell him it's okay and he pulses inside of me with a strangled cry. I keep telling myself that this is just something all couples go through, but what if there's something more going on?

Back in college, he would send me the filthiest text messages throughout the day, and my panties would literally be soaked by the time I got back to my dorm. Thankfully, he was almost always waiting for me.

Now he just texts me to remind me to take the chicken out of the freezer.

Sometimes I worry that I'm not sexy enough for him. My husband is gorgeous. I see the way women stare at him. It's kind of impossible not to. His luscious blond curls, crystal-blue eyes, and incredible biceps are enough to make any woman swoon. It doesn't help that he's charming as hell. When he picks up Jackson and Gracie from school, I watch the other women try and flirt with him. Peeta usually doesn't pay them any mind, but it bothers the hell out of me. What if one day he decides that I'm boring?

I'm not bad looking. I've always been on the thin side, but two babies later and my body has certainly changed. My boobs aren't as perky as they used to be, and my stomach isn't as flat, but I still think I'm...sexy. Still, I worry.

I grab my phone and dial my best friend Madge's number. She just recently had a baby and is out on maternity leave for the next six weeks.

"Hello?" she answers with a yawn. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Katniss. I'm just so tired."

"No worries. I understand that completely," I tell her with a wave of the hand. "How's the baby? I can't wait to see her again."

"She's wonderful. I'm having trouble with breastfeeding though," Madge tells me as I take a sip of my warm coffee. "Lydia just doesn't like my boobs, I guess."

I remember being a new mom, and it's terrifying. If Madge needs me to listen to her bitch about her leaky nipples, then I will. Maybe it will distract me from what's really bothering me.

"How's Gale doing?" I ask with a smirk. My oldest and closest friend was ecstatic when he learned he was going to be a father. Madge told me he fainted in the delivery room, which surprised me because Gale hunts in his spare time.

Madge sighs loudly and I can hear the annoyance in her tone. "Oh, he's just wonderful as ever, but this whole no sex for six weeks thing is driving him nuts. I swear if he asks me one more time to just 'suck on his dick for 60 seconds,' I'm going to hang him by his balls."

"Peeta nearly fell out of his chair when the doctor told him about the six-week rule." I hear Madge giggle on the other end. "Seriously, I just pushed an 8-pound baby out of there. Sex was the last thing on my mind."

Madge snorts out a laugh. "I'm sure I'll start missing it when I'm not fucking exhausted." I hear the familiar sound of a baby crying in the background. "Shit, I've gotta get going. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Give Lydia a big kiss for me," I remind her.

"Don't worry. I will."

I'm not sure what I was expecting to get out of my conversation with Madge. She's a new mom. It's no surprise that all she can talk about is her baby. I need advice, and I'm not sure who I can talk to. Most of my friends are married with kids. They can't give me the insight that I'm looking for.

Wait. There is one person I know who can definitely help me out.

I scroll through my contacts until I find her name. She's a good friend, but it's hard for us to catch up.

"Katniss fucking Everdeen...er Mellark. How the fuck are you?"

I can't help but smile. Johanna always knows how to pull me out of my funk. "Missing you and wondering why you never call me anymore."

"I could ask you the same thing, shithead. Seriously, I loved your Christmas card by the way. Peeta still looks fuckable, as always!"

"Johanna!" I say with a scowl. She laughs at my obvious discomfort, and I'm wondering why the hell I called her in the first place.

She sighs loudly. "Relax, you know that I would rather dine at the 'Y.'"

"Tell me, how is your love life lately?" I ask, knowing that the gory details will probably scar me for life.

"I'm seeing someone. It's nothing serious. She's fucking beautiful and amazing in bed, but you know aren't really my thing."

There was once a time that I felt the same way. Then I met Peeta, and everything changed. He made me believe that love was possible. "Well, I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it."

"What's going on with you?" she questions suspiciously.

I called her with the hope that she could give me some advice. Why am I so embarrassed to talk about it now? "It's nothing really. I just–Peeta and I..."

"Holy shit, are you guys breaking up?"

"What? No! Johanna, shut up and listen to me," I say through gritted teeth. "I need advice because Peeta and I...our sex life has been straight vanilla, and it's just…we hardly have sex anymore. It really sucks."

She's quiet for what feels like an eternity. I debate just hanging up and forgetting that this entire conversation ever happened, but then she speaks. "You need to spice things up. I know for a fact that Peeta still thinks about fucking your brains out."

"I found porn on his laptop," I say softly. I wasn't surprised when I saw it, but it did hurt my feelings a little bit. Am I not good enough for him? Is there something that I'm doing wrong?

"I got it!" she says excitedly. "You and Peeta should make a sex tape. Then he won't need porn when he jerks off. He'll just watch your video and be good to go."

"But I don't want him to jerk off! I want him to have sex with me!" I say with frustration.

She sighs again. "I know that, brainless. Obviously you have to have sex if you are going to make a sex tape. Maybe trying new positions and shit will reignite the spark in your nether regions."

I chew on my bottom lip, debating what Johanna has just suggested to me. The idea sounds appealing. It's not like I've never sent Peeta naked pictures or anything. Maybe this is what we need. "I'll deny I ever said this, but I think you may be on to something."

"Duh! Peeta won't know what to do with himself when you suggest this. I say go for it and make sure you share all the details with me."

I roll my eyes. "I have to go."

* * *

Gracie and Jackson were thrilled when I told them they would be spending the night with Grandma and Grandpa Mellark. Thankfully, it's Friday, and my mother-in-law loves watching the kids.

I can't have any interruptions tonight. It has to be perfect. Peeta won't be home for another few hours, so that gives me plenty of time to prepare.

The warm water from the shower feels like heaven on my skin. I grab my fancy, expensive body wash and lather up my loofa with it. Peeta picked this out for me as a Christmas gift. It's the first time I've ever actually used it.

My body throbs with anticipation of what's going to happen later. I can't remember a time that I've felt this delirious with pleasure. Finally, I'm going to have Peeta's lips on me, teasing me into madness. I reach for my razor with a frown. It's been so long since I've done any kind of grooming downstairs. Peeta will tell me that he doesn't care about that, but I want to surprise him.

I wish that I had time to get a wax, but shaving will have to work. I make sure that all the hair is gone, and I'm completely smooth. I resist the urge to run my fingertips over my swollen clit. I need to be completely worked up for Peeta.

After my shower, I rummage through my underwear drawer, looking for the sexiest pair of underwear that I own. Buried deep in the back is my matching black lace bra and panties. It's one of Peeta's favorites.

My stomach lurches when I take a look in the mirror. I'm actually nervous about having sex with my husband. I run my fingers through my hair, trying to give it that messy but still sexy look.

I hear the front door open, and I quickly apply my lipgloss before Peeta comes upstairs. His heavy footsteps can easily be heard coming up the steps and down the hall.

"Hey, where are the…holy shit."

With a satisfied grin, I turn slowly to face him. Peeta stands in the doorway, clutching his keys, his chest rising and falling with every deep intake of breath.

"I didn't even hear you come in," I tell him.

"Is it my birthday? Did I miss our anniversary?" he questions with a panicked look on his gorgeous face.

I shake my head. "Maybe I just wanted to surprise my incredibly sexy husband after his long day at work."

I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands rest right above my ass. I press my half-naked body into him, feeling his cock hardening underneath his jeans. I can't hide my smirk. I've still got it. "I'm definitely surprised," he whispers in awe. "You look fucking beautiful."

"Peeta, I was wondering something."

He squeezes my ass, pulling me closer to him. "Mmmm, what's that?"

"I think–well, I think we should make..." Why is this so hard? It's Peeta. He's my husband. "I want us to make a sex tape."

A deep, loud laugh escapes his lips, and suddenly I want to run into the bathroom and cry. This was such a dumb idea. I should have never listened to Johanna. My eyes must show that his laughter upset me because his face immediately softens. "I didn't mean to laugh, but I just don't understand–"

"You don't understand?" I yell back, my eyes filling with tears. "Peeta, I feel like you don't want me anymore. You barely touch me, and when you do, it feels forced. I found your collection of porn. Am I not enough for you? Am I not sexy enough? Sorry my tits aren't big enough!"

Peeta grabs my arms as I fight to get away. I've never been more embarrassed in my life. "Katniss, are you kidding me? You think I don't want you? All I think about is fucking you."

"You do?" I ask softly, wiping my nose.

He nods, running his thumb across my cheek to wipe away the tears. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever met, and your vagina…" I can't hold back the giggle that escapes my lips. "You have the most exquisite vagina I've ever had the pleasure of tasting. Don't even get me started on your tits." His hand cups my left breast, and I wish I wasn't even wearing this stupid bra. "I love when you aren't wearing a bra, and your nipples get all hard underneath your shirt. It takes all the self control in the world not to put my mouth on you."

A flood of moisture pools between my thighs. How could I forget just how sexy Peeta's voice sounds when he talks dirty? "Why haven't we had sex in like forever then?"

"We've both been busy, and I've been so stressed about opening this new bakery." He presses his lips against my neck. "I'm sorry if I made you feel unwanted. You're all I want. There is no one in this world that even compares to how sexy you are." He presses his hips against mine with a low growl. I can feel the hard evidence of his arousal through his jeans. "Seriously, I can't even tell you how hard you make me. All I want is to feel you clench your walls around my cock as I pound into you from behind."

My entire body tingles with excitement. My pussy aches for his attention. "Peeta, I want you to fuck me, and I want us to record it. When you're alone on those stupid business trips, and you need a reminder of what's at home waiting for you..."

"It would be better than just using my imagination."

I know that I've got him convinced. His blue eyes have glazed over, and his hips involuntarily thrust into me when I begin to nibble at the sensitive spot behind his left ear. "Do you remember that tacky poster you had in your dorm of the 100 different sex positions?"

Peeta cringes. "Ugh, do not judge me on past mistakes, okay? Besides, that was totally Finnick's idea."

"Peeta, shut up and listen to me for a second," I tell him with a scowl. "I was thinking that maybe we could try some of the more difficult positions for our video."

He smiles like a kid in a candy store. "I've been wanting to do the Overpass on you since I was 19."

"You can do whatever you want, but on one condition," I whisper against his lips. "Remind me again why they called you Pussy Champ Peeta."

* * *

After almost 10 years of marriage, Peeta has learned all the different ways of making me come. He knows just how to maneuver his tongue through my folds so that I'm screaming his name within seconds. Peeta is also an artist. He can create beautiful works of art with just his hands. When his mouth descends upon my naked flesh, I know that I'm his own personal masterpiece.

Peeta has never been one to disappoint when it comes to oral sex. There's really no elegant way to put it—he just knows how to eat pussy.

My legs fall open wide enough so that Peeta can fit comfortably between them. "Shit, Katniss. You are so fucking wet."

I groan, wiggling my hips in anticipation. Peeta chuckles at my impatience. It's been so long since I've felt his hot breath tickling my inner thighs. I hear him take a deep intake of breath and then...

Nothing?

I sit up using my elbows for support, looking down at Peeta who is rubbing his face with his hand. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just–it's weird knowing that we are filming this," Peeta says, looking over at the camera we set up on our dresser. "I'm nervous, okay?"

"Mmm, well we are going to have to change that," I whisper, sliding my hand past my breast and down to the flood of moisture between my legs. "Peeta, don't you want to feel how wet I am for you?"

My fingers are slick with my own arousal. I massage my swollen folds slowly, making sure Peeta can see exactly what I'm doing. My thumb brushes my clit and a jolt of pleasure shoots throughout my lower body.

I can feel his intense gaze on me, which only further inspires me. My pussy swells with desire as my own fingers bring me closer to ecstasy. "Peeta, don't you want to taste me?"

He grunts in approval, pulling me by the waist and dragging me toward the edge of the bed. His tongue gives one long, slow lick up my heat, and the moans already begin to escape my mouth.

I can't hide the smirk on my face when I think about Peeta watching himself get me off. I'm sure it's better than any porn he can find on the Internet. "Oh, fuck!"

His fingertips dig into my hip bones in a feeble attempt to keep me still. I can't help thrusting my pelvis into his face, needing to feel more of his mouth on me. His tongue plunges into my opening, lapping up the juices seeping out of me. It's the first time in ages that we are able to fully enjoy ourselves. We don't have to hurry or worry about being interrupted by knocking on the bedroom door.

I'm on the precipice of my orgasm, and Peeta knows it. He brings me even closer to him, my legs falling over his shoulders so that I can see him as he eats me out. I tug his soft blonde curls as my body begins to tremble. The warmth spreads from my core to every muscle in my body, leaving me gasping for air and grabbing the sheets to keep me grounded.

I chant his name over and over again until my voice is hoarse. I'm already spent. How can I even go on?

Peeta wipes his chin with a smile. I glance down at his underwear and see just how hard he is. "I'm so fucking turned on right now, Katniss. I think this may be the shortest sex tape in history."

"Well, what do you want to try first?" I ask excitedly.

His face takes on a look of deep concentration. I'm sure this is something he's thought about on numerous occasions, but actually having to pick is daunting. The throbbing between my legs only seems to intensify as the seconds pass by slowly. "Katniss, you know that we don't have to do this, right? You are the only woman I want, and I'm perfectly happy making love to you the way we always do."

I feel the tears of frustration welling up in my eyes. If he's so happy with how we have sex, then why don't I feel that way? "So why are you watching porn and not just having sex with me?"

"I don't really watch it that much," he says with a shrug. "If anything, all I have to do is think about you, and I'm finished. You're way hotter than any of those porn stars."

I want to believe that he's sincere, but I can't shake my own insecurity. It's unfamiliar; I've never doubted Peeta's feelings for me before. I'm not sure why I am doubting them now.

"I think I just miss how things used to be," I confess softly. "We used to be so spontaneous and wild."

Peeta smiles, running a hand through his curls. "I'm sure our spontaneity is why we have two little ones in the first place."

"Do you ever regret having Gracie so young?"

I know that Peeta loves our children more than anything, but I always wonder if wishes we had waited. "Honestly, it hasn't been easy, and we've had to sacrifice a lot, but I wouldn't change my life with you and our kids in a million years."

"I guess this whole sex tape idea is a total bust, huh?" I say with a chuckle.

"There's too much talking and not enough fucking." Peeta pulls me by my hips swiftly, positioning me on his lap. I feel his hardened length pressing up against my center. "I really want to fuck you, Katniss. Nothing fancy. I just want you."

His large hand cups my breast, his thumb rubbing over my nipple. "How did I get so lucky?" I whisper against his lips. "You're the most incredible husband and father."

Peeta gives my right breast a soft squeeze before he flicks his tongue over my nipple, turning it into a tiny, hard pebble. The sensation sends a shiver down my spine as I grind my lower half into his cock. "I want you so bad."

He releases my nipple from his mouth with a smirk. "I was wondering something. It's a little on the spontaneous side..."

I grab his shaft in my hand and slowly begin to stroke it. "What is this idea you have, Mr. Mellark?"

His blue eyes sparkle mischievously. I can only imagine what he's going to say, but I'm down for anything at this point. "I think we should have another baby."

Well, that certainly was not what I was expecting to hear. It's not like we haven't talked about how many children we want to have, but it's surprising to hear the words leave his mouth. What's more surprising is that I'm not completely opposed to the idea. "Seriously? You want to have another baby?"

"You know I love getting you pregnant," he says with a cheeky grin. "I love you, and if you aren't ready, then I'm fine waiting until it's something you may want to consider."

I press my lips to his. Peeta stiffens but then relaxes into my kiss with a sigh. "There's no harm in trying."

"Really?" he asks excitedly. "You really want to try?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Trying means sex. When have you known me to deny myself sex?"

He doesn't answer with words. Peeta grabs me and lays me down on the bed. He hovers over me, and my clit begins to throb. It's like what Peeta said earlier, I don't need anything fancy right now. All I want is to feel him inside of me.

Peeta rests his forehead against mine, propping himself up on his elbows. My legs instinctively wrap around his waist. "Katniss, you are so fucking hot. Have I told you that lately?"

"Mmm, I don't think so," I say jokingly.

He bucks his hips forward with a grunt, and finally he's inside me. My walls immediately clench at the invasion. It feels so, so good. Our bodies fit perfectly together. They always have. "Shit, you feel so good."

I feel his hand slide between our bodies to find my clit. Peeta begins rubbing it while thrusting his hips back and forth. I know my orgasm is fast approaching. It won't take long.

Peeta pulls all the way out then pushes back in with a hard thrust. "Peeta, I need–please!"

I grab his ass to pull him closer to me. He buries himself in me so deep that I know it will only take a few more moments until my body surrenders to its desires.

He never looks away from me. Our eyes stay locked on one another as we move in that perfect rhythm I always have with Peeta. His soft grunts of pleasure are music to my ears. In this moment, nothing can touch us. I forget all the insecurities that have been troubling me.

Whenever Peeta and I connect, it's easy to remember why we work so well together. He was the missing puzzle piece in my life that I was always searching for. Even when we lose each other, he still fits perfectly.

I capture his lips in mine, running my tongue along his bottom lip. Kissing Peeta has always been one of my favorite activities. I lose myself in the taste and feeling of his mouth on mine.

His movements quickly begin to unravel as the speed of his fingers on my clit picks up. "I'm gonna come soon."

The tightness in my stomach finally disappears as the intense shockwaves of my orgasm spread through my tired body. "Peeta, I'm coming!"

His hips still as I feel a rush of warmth fill me as his cock pulses, spurting out his release, hot and fast. "Fuck, you feel so good."

Peeta collapses beside me, his breathing heavy. He turns to look over at with me flushed cheeks and a goofy smile. "It's like I said," he kisses my forehead. "You have an exquisite vagina."

 _Six Months Later_

I rest my hand on my swollen stomach, the baby's swift kicks becoming more frequent as the weeks pass by. Did I think that I would get pregnant on the first try? No. Am I surprised? Not in the slightest. Peeta and I have always had pretty easy luck getting pregnant.

The kids finally went to bed, and all I want is to get my feet rubbed and fall asleep. When I open the door to our bedroom, Peeta is sitting on the bed with his laptop, a dazed expression on his face.

I can hear the moans coming from the speakers. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Before you freak out, it's not what you think." Peeta turns the laptop around and I see myself, legs spread open wide as Peeta tastes me. "If you delete all the talking, we actually have a pretty decent sex tape."

I want to be furious. We agreed to delete the video and never speak of it again. Why is my darling husband watching it?

"Really?" I ask timidly.

Peeta nods enthusiastically. "You look sexy as hell. Do you want to watch?"

I cringe. Seeing myself have sex seems so strange, but I am curious. What would the harm be? "Scoot over and restart from the beginning. Also, what do you want to call this sex tape? It needs a good name."

Peeta strokes his chin, pretending to think really hard. "One Night in Katniss."

"Yeah, that would be a no."


End file.
